Doctor Who Returns!/Time for School
Script At Coal Hill School, a blonde haired girl and her two friends are walking down the stairs of the school. Girl 1: I'm glad that's over! How was I supposed to know that we're not allowed to climb into the window of Mr. Bruce's office? Girl 2: Well, maybe, next time you shouldn't play Truth or Dare with Johnny Coleman. Girl 3: Oh, push off Michelle, you know Julie likes him! Michelle: Well, Julie shouldn't get herself into detention for him, should she, May? May: Oh, I forgot my History textbook! I'll see you two in town later then. Bye! May runs back up the stairs as Julie and Michelle go home. In the corridor, it is all dark. May goes into a classroom. It is extremely dark. May: Hello? Miss. Swift? Have you gone home already? The cupboard door slowly opens. May: I'm just getting my textbook, Miss. Swift. Suddenly, an Auton runs out of the cupboard. May: HELP ME! JULIE, MICHELLE, ANYONE! HELP ME! May runs back into the corridor backwards and accidentally runs into the TARDIS. The Eleventh Doctor walks into the console room. May: Who are you? Doctor: I'm the Doctor. But how did you get here? May: Well, I don't know! You should know, you kidnapped me! Doctor: No, I didn't! You walked in. May: Well, I'm going to go back now. Doctor: Bye, then. As May starts to walk out, the Doctor presses a button. When May is out, it is the next morning and the pupils are going to different rooms. The Doctor also walks out of the TARDIS. May walks round the exterior of the TARDIS. May: How can it be smaller on the outside? Doctor: Well... Umm... I don't know. Just think of a small box which has a bigger box with a small box inside that. But then one of the smaller boxes takes the bigger box inside and then a dinosaur eats all of the boxes. May: OK. Anyway, I must be off. I've got History with Miss. Swift. Hey, you must have put me to sleep as it's morning! Oh, never mind. Doctor: Miss. Swift is dead. I read it in the paper. May: Well, I expect we'll have an inexperienced sub then. Probably that Mr. Hara guy again. Doctor: I'm the sub. May: What? Doctor: I am. Doctor John Smith at your service. May: Come on then. The Doctor and May go back into the History room. There is a class of disruptive students and the Doctor claps his hands. Doctor: Hi, folks! I'm Doctor John Smith and I'm your teacher for today! A boy puts his hand up. Doctor: Yes, random boy. Boy: What are you teaching us today? Are we going to play table tennis? Doctor: No, I'm going to teach you about New Earth. Boy: What's that? Doctor: Well, in the year 5.5/apple/26, Earth was burnt up. Some years later... Suddenly, someone's voice is heard on the intercom. Voice: Would Doctor Smith and May Silverman please come to Mr. Bruce's office? Doctor: Right, folks, I'll be back in a sec! Is there anyone called May Silverman? May: That's me! Doctor: OK. Let's go. The Doctor and May go out of the classroom. Meanwhile, we see a man and a woman in an office. Woman: Mr. Bruce, are you sure this will work? Mr. Bruce: Of course! All we need to do is transmit through the intercom! Woman: But why? I think it's silly. Mr. Bruce: My dear Gilly... Gilly: It's Mrs. Cherry to you! Mr. Bruce: You never paid attention in Science, did you? Mrs. Cherry: Well... Mr. Bruce: You didn't. You remember we've known each other for 27 years. Get out! I need to see someone... Mrs. Cherry runs out of the office. In the corridor, the Doctor and May see Mrs. Cherry. Mrs. Cherry: It's Mr. Bruce... He's planning to... To... May: To what? To what, Mrs. Cherry? Mrs. Cherry: To take over the entire school! Mrs. Cherry faints. Doctor: May, go back to class. May: No chance! I'm staying with you. The Doctor and May burst into Mr. Bruce's office. Mr. Bruce: Aah, I was having a little joke with Gilly just then. I didn't know that she would faint. Doctor: Liar! May: I don't know what's happening Sir, but I do know that this needs to happen! May punches Mr. Bruce out of the window and onto the ground. Mr. Bruce: That's detention for a whole month! On the ground, Mr. Bruce gets a sort of remote control and presses a big red button. Mr. Bruce: That should speed up the process! Back in the office, there is a strip of blue light coming out of the speaker for the intercom. May: What's that? Doctor: Oh no! The transmission's coming in too soon! May: How do we stop it? Doctor: Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow! May: OK... Doctor: Well, I'm really not sure what to do, I just wanted to impress you! An Auton climbs in through the window. Doctor: Run! The Doctor and May run back down the corridor. Meanwhile, Michelle discovers an Auton in another corridor. Michelle: Aaargh! Michelle hides inside a locker. Back at the classroom, the Doctor and May burst in. It is basically chaos. Doctor: Anything to report? Julie: Well, Michelle went out to see if she could find anything but I think we're the only ones left. May: OK. We should barricade the door so the Autons can't get in! Doctor: Indeed. May: OK, everyone grab your desks and put them across the door. All the students grab the desks and stack them in four piles across the door. Doctor: Bravo! Julie: Sorry, what's happening? Doctor: Well, some plastic creatures called the Autons are trying to take over the school and I'd save you motley crew quicker if you could shut up! Julie: Umm... Yes, sir. Doctor: Right, I think I know what to do. Trust me. I'm the Doctor. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver and scans the windows. May: Is that a Star Trek toy? Doctor: No! Star Trek is historically inaccurate. In fact, I'm going to write a letter to Gene Rodenberry and tell him the show's awful. No, he'd be upset. Lovely chap. Both of them. In fact, I haven't seen them in ages. May: Once you stop with your shaggy dog stories, it would be worth explaining yourself. Doctor: The Autons sometimes put dimensional corridors in buildings. Now, I've scanned the school with the sonic screwdriver and if I'm clever, which I know I am, then the corridor should be in the supplies cupboard, in this room... May: Right, let's go! The Doctor opens the door and he and May go inside. He closes the door. Inside, it is very dark. May: Now, I presume we're about to drop down. Doctor: Yep. The Doctor and May start to drop down. Doctor and May: Aaargh!!!!!!!!!! The Doctor then wakes up tied to a chair. May is next to him, also tied to a chair. Below them is the Nestene Conciousness. May: Doctor? Doctor: May? Are you OK? May: What's the blobby thing down there? Nestene Conciousness: Gnbiertjotibnftio grrwwappapasapspapghurie asggssggssgsgaaaaaa! Doctor: Oy, don't swear! There are kids in the area! Nestene Conciousness: Cghtugkvbfprp kjkjkkkkkkjfeyufbnribjfjifefejrrg your mum will die again uivriorweoberiowfevtopgitnjkbkidfggghghghgghghjhjgghjghjghjghjghghfghj! Doctor: Well, that's nice! May: Use your laser spanner to get us out! Doctor: I can't. I think he's taken it! May: What are you going to do? More to be added soon! Category:Stories featuring AutonsCategory:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor